compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hanz Lightbringer
Hanz Lightbringer http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/COOLightbringerOnBridgeOfLDCSurp-2.jpg Hanz Lightbringer was born on Tatooine, on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, 17 yrs. before year 0(SWC time), as the eldest son of Folo and Hahna Lightbringer. He also had a younger brother, Eiron, born two years after him. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/mosexpanded2004b.jpg His childhood years where peaceful, working with his father, a good mechanic and former deep space pilot. His father often took his two sons for rides in his speeder, doing acrobatic moves to the frantic joy of his kids. He also let the kids drive, learning and encouraging them to do special moves. Of course he was always at their side, ready to take control, if he saw an error. Thus the two brothers early proved good potential as pilots. He also took the boys to the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace at the Mos Espa Grand Arena, more than once. Studying these super-fast pods only gave the brothers more ideas to try with the speeder back home. Their mother, Hahna, was more of the educational type, coming from a prominent family on Naboo. She conducted lessons every day for the two boys, hammering logic in their minds and knowledge of the galaxy. This was, of course, also to keep the boys from that dangerous flying. She never said anything, but she always felt uneasy when the boys where out on that machine with their father. Hanz and Eiron was sent to a boarding school on Naboo, a tradition on the mothers side of the family. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/NabooBoardingSchool.jpg Here Hanz was known for always helping others with their studies, without asking anything in return. He aced in physics and mathematics, but never boasted or even told anyone about it. He left the school with a record score in the physics final exam, not a single error, and also expanding certain theory's in astrophysics. It was during his time here, he met his first love. She was studying at the same school, majoring in diplomacy and law, and was as beautiful as she was bright. Long brown hair, with a red glimmer when the sun was shining, warm brown eyes full of life and innocence. Always impeccable dressed, with a body that enhanced the clothes she was wearing, rather than the other way around. Passionate about justice and liberty, she made all around her at ease with her soothing nature. No wonder he fell in love after their first encounter, just her way of talking and the warmth flowing from her presence, made his legs shake and head spin. They were together for almost a year, then she was tragically killed when the ship she was on was boarded by pirates, leaving none alive. The sorrow was to stay with Hanz for the rest of his life, sure that his soul-mate was no more. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/ImperialAcademy1.jpg Hanz attended the Imperial Academy at 16, he proved early that he had great potential, often doing tricks with the spacecrafts that seemed impossible. Always flying as if he didn't care if he survived or not. Ironically this made him popular with the high ranked officers, and he was involved in many special operations. However he often disagreed with his superiors, on organization of troops and strategic battleplans, making it hard to gain real rank. He also did not approve of the way P.O.W.'s were treated. Although he was recognized as a potentially great pilot, his repeted disagreements were taking it's toll on his superior's patience. After repeated reprimands, he was more than once feeling the kiss of the whip for insubordination. Finally it culminated into Hanz being charged with treason when not complying to a direct order to open fire on escape pods from a downed battlecruiser. He fled the battle, downing the fighter on Tatooine, and hid in the mountains. This lead to a chain of events, leading up to the arrest of his family who also were charged with treason (by not informing the interrogators Hanz's whereabouts). They were tortured for several days and finally sentenced to death. Hanz escaped the arrests and left Tatooine, hiding onboard one of the Imperial ships that was actually looking for him. He would later learn the fate of his family. The sorrow being to heavy to bear on his young shoulders, he left the Orus system on a freighter, by working as a mechanic and co-pilot, not knowing if he were to return. Broke and without anybody, but himself to trust, he started with small scale droid repairs, just enough to get by. After some months he got a job as an Assistant to Mechanical and Maintenance COO in a small shipyard. This was a good step up, allowing freedom to rent his own place. Working hard and learning the trade from his mech-buddies, he wondered for a while if this was the life he would dedicate himself to. He enjoyed working on the different ships that passed through the shipyard, but always felt the urge to test these ships. So when a Mankvim-814 light interceptor was dropped for an 6 month overhaul, he just couldn't help himself. http://images.swcombine.com/ships/116/main.jpg After work he took the ship for a spin, and the adrenaline suddently pumped through his veins, he forced the ship to it's limits, engines screaming. With the blood throbbing in his head he pulled the ship into a tripple screw loop, screaming his lunges out as the ship pulled out of the last turn and ascended as a blaster bolt towards the atmosphere. His head calmed fast as the intercom started it's schratching, "HANZ, WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING!", Otho, his boss, screamed through the intercom. "Just cleaning the engine tubes, sir." "That ship is to be at the yard, TWENTY MINUTES AGO!". The intercom went dead, Hanz swallowed the lump in his throath, and flew straight back. He was fired the next day. The next 5 years he managed to survive by working as a mechanic assistant and spacefreighter in several systems, always changing identification to avoid detection. He fought a couple of bounty hunters, once he was almost captured facing one of the better ones. He was waiting for a transport on Kashyyyk, when he spotted a person following him on his stroll around the starport. He tried to hide in an alley, only to find himself face to face with the hunter. Hanz tried to pull his blaster, but it was shot out of his hand almost before he had gotten it out of the holster. Hanz said: "Ok, you got me." and raised his arms up with his hands behind his head. The hunter came towards him smiling, obviously satisfied with himself. Hanz felt the cold handles of his two vibroblades, covered by his robe. As the hunter was 3 feet away he stopped and ordered Hanz to turn around, with a circular motion Hanz turned while drawing the blades and throwing the right one, chopping off the hunters blaster arm. The hunter stood shocked, looking at the stump. When he looked back up, the last thing he saw was a glimpse of the other blade, as it severed his head straight off. Hanz quickly took the hunters blaster, an Imperial Munitions 22T4, and ran off. As time passed the attacks stopped, either the Empire had forgotten him, or the bounty was not worth the trouble. With this strain off his back, he finally decided to return to Tatooine and reunite with some old friends. He quickly found work as a mechanic, repairing ships and droids. Still with the pilots blood in his veins, he could not stay away from the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace. During one of these races, sitting peering down the track, a Corellian came by asking if the seat beside him was free. Hanz nodded, and he sat down, presenting himself as Rekka Deott. Hanz told him his name, and the conversation just floated away. They discussed everything from podracing to intergalactic war. Continuing to the late hours in the Mos Espa Cantina, enjoying the music and conversation. They became close friends as time went by, then Rekka got a job with some freigther piloting, and again someone close to Hanz left. Promising eachother to stay in touch, the friends parted. Eventually he went to his old house, worn down after years of no maintenance. He thought of going in, but as memories started flashing through him, making his eyes blurry, he left the house in a hurry. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/Mos-Eisley-Tatooine.jpg To give his family a final resting place, he put up a stone outside the city, with the secret mark of his family engraved on it. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/LightbringerStoneMosEisley2.jpg It was when he was sitting alone in the bar, they first met. He offered Hanz to do some repairs and upgrades on his ship, and he payed good, real good. Now some of this upgrades were quite High-Tech for such a ship, but the deal was "No questions", so he just did his work in silence. At last he had enough to buy his own ship, a Corellian YT-1210 the 'Crimson Cougar'. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/CrimsonCougar.jpg The lure of space urged Hanz to find new adventures, so he packed his things, said good bye to his closest friends, not revealing other than that his need to move on, was now. He was set on making his own fortune, and set out to find some profitable business opportunities. After some time he contacted Rekka Deott, his newfound friend from the pod races. He introduced him to an Arcona, Kurva Darksword. They agreed to start a company, DLD Investments, and then a new adventure was set to begin. The 3 partners quickly proved to fit eachother perfectly, as all had skills that fulfilled the others. Soon the small investment business grew into an enterprise owning a large chain of hotels and taverns all over. With this they decided to change the name to DLD Enterprises, to handle the growing departments in their company. With the expansion, DLD ventured into many new fields of business. The future looked bright indeed. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/Hanzsig.png